Healing The Wounds
by WritingVibes
Summary: After sectionals,it's not the same for anybody.Now,things have to be thought over and decisions have to be made.But are the Glee Club ready for the journey ahead?Summery sucks,I know.Just plz read!: xx


I promised myself I wouldn't start writing another story until I finished _Visions of the Future_, but I just had to write this! The Idea just came to me,but I'm not sure if it's any good.I wrote this before Hell-o,so there's no Jesse,I just think he's getting in the way of Rachel and Finn,and Jesse's just playing that's just my opinion!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything at all to do with Glee.I only own the story line!

_Finns P.O.V_

Glee changed my all of it,me and Quinn were I define happy differently to thinks happy is being popular,being a cherio,having being smothered in slushy.I think happy means being in a place where you are you're enjoying what you ,when in a relationship,that person can make you smile whatever the you see that person you can't stop a grin now it's I see Quinn and her over-sized stomach now,I think part of me dies inside.I thought it was my child,when all along it was…_his_.My so-called best mate couldn't wait to take something away from _one_ who I cared he doesn't feel any guilt at all.

_Rachels P.O.V_

I didn't think it would have made any trouble._Well_,I knew it would have made him angry and feel betrayed.I knew that Finn and Quinn wouldn't be dating afterwards.I'm brave enough to admit to myself that I told Finn about his child,which wasn't actually his,for my own because I cared for him,although I do,that's not the reason.I told him because I was jealous.I guess,in some ways,I'm like ,not a lot,but it's easy to say was jealous,and he got her drunk and knocked course,if I was dating Finn,I wouldn't let him knock _me _up.I have dignity and pride to it would get straight unto the hands of Jacob,one way or another!But no,no.I am _not _like Puck,because I wouldn't sleep with someone because of lust and then have feelings for ,I wouldn't like to be a rebound relationship for Finn.

_Quinns P.O.V_

I understand why he's mad.I understand why he wants to beat the crap out of Puck I understand why he wants me to be out of his ,what I _don't _understand,however,is how he can talk to Rachel like she's done nothing wrong!If she hadn't gone and told him,none of this would have happened!I _thought _she had feelings for him and wanted Finn to be happy.I guess,for the second time,I was first time was when I slept with Puck.I was just driven by the thrill of it!And,Puck's not that bad at it…Still,if I had the choice to start again,to correct my sins,I would jump at the chance!Seeing Finns face almost everyday,the sadness in his eyes,it kills me!Now Puck wants to be part of his childs life,like that's gonna happen!I'm not a rotten cow,although some may 's just…I don't want him to get the wrong if I decided to keep our child,it wouldn't change things.I don't know what he expects to happen,but I don't want to go through this again.I know what I did,what _we did_,might have broken Finns day I'm gonna make up for all the pain he felt, might just be a little compared to the…_thing_,but it's one step on the road to recovery.

_Pucks P.O.V_

Yeah,so some think I don't have a heart,that I lack people get me all wrong!I'm a man!That must be why some girls like a gay friend,so they can share fashion tips and emotional guff and like me,strong and too good looking for their own good,have to keep up a good it'll surely be on Jacobs blog.I might just change his name to wanker,it's fact for what he did to 's an improvement!When I found out about Quinn and _our _baby,I'll admit that I had an image in my mind.I thought that our little girl would be the perfect child-looks,charm,wits and probably a kick-ass voice aswell!But I should have known that there's no such thing as "happy families"!And,even if she keeps her,Quinn will never let me be a part of our baby's away,doesn't know who he is,got scared and killed himself with a butterknife?!She'll think of some lame ,if the lil' star's like me,she's be able to see past the lies.

So,how was it?It's my first glee fic,so tell me if it should just be a one-shot in a review or if I should continue for reading,and please review!


End file.
